Voldemort's New Plan
by lauren loves tsl x3
Summary: Voldemort has tried to rid the world of Harry Potter but he has always been defeated. He now has a new plan that seems flawless. But in order to undergo it, he needs Harry's parents. Sounds strange, huh? Read it to see how he does this. Ch. 4 up.
1. Prologue

Author's Note;; This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic so I'd appreciate reviews. I need to know if I should continue or just forget it.

Disclaimer;; I do not own Harry Potter or any of Jo's fabulous characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

'I must rid this world of Harry Potter.. But how shall I do it?' Voldemort contemplated, 'Everytime I try, he beats me. A mere teenager.' The circle of death eaters stood around him, watching him warily, trying to decipher what he was thinking. One soul was brave, or should we say foolish, to ask.

"Sir. Could you possibly tell us what you are thinking?" Bellatrix said, quivering a bit.

"SILENCE. You do not disrupt the Dark Lord's thinking," Voldemort said, angered.

He said "Crucio" and flicked his wand towards her. Bellatrix writhed in pain for a minute before he ended her torture.

"Now. Maybe you will all be wise to not speak unless spoken too." The rest of his followers kept their silence because they knew the Dark Lord's wrath.

'He has always gotten under my skin, so to speak. Ever since that Mudblood mother of his had intervened. If it was not for her, I would not have this problem!' he thought to himself. 'But wait. What if she had never had the Potter boy? Then he would never have existed.' Lord Voldemort smirked to himself.

"My friends, I think I know just how to rid the world of the /great/ Harry Potter," Voldemort said aloud. And smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far, nothing has really happened. But, if you review, stuff will happen. However, I am in the midst of moving so my computer is going to be disconnected soon and I probably won't have it back up until next week. So, I may not be able to update until then. I will try my hardest though.


	2. Dreams

**A/N;; Ok, first chapter. I just wrote this in the past half hour and its 1 am so it's not that great but I'm tired. Give me a break.**

**Disclaimer;; This will be for all the chapters. I do not, have never, and will never own Harry Potter or any of the charries. I love them though .**

Harry awoke suddenly with sweat pouring down his body. He turned to look at the clock and it read **2:09 am**. He had been having one of those dreams again. Ever since Dumbledore's death, Harry had been dreaming about it.

_Flashback_

_Dumbledore had been convincing Draco that he could hide him and his mother and keep them safe. Draco had almost believed him until Snape had appeared. He could tell that Draco would not be able to do it, so he took it upon himself. He said those two dreaded words with so much hate in his eyes. _

_"Avada Kadavra," he whispered. Dumbledore's body hung limply in the air then fell out of the window. _

_End Flashback_

Harry had been right there when it happened. He had been hidden under his invisibility cloak and was under a spell cast by Dumbledore which caused him the inability to move until he died. Harry had tried to avenge him by killing Snape but the bastard got away.

_'That asshole deserves to burn. He deserves to die the most painful death possible. He deserves hell for what he's done_,' He thought. Harry had been a mess since he died. During the day, he hid his pain of what happened, but at night, he cried all the pain away. He didn't want anyone to know what was really going on in his head.

Every couple days letters had came, asking him how he was doing, if everything was ok and all that other junk that everyone wanted to know. Those letters were sitting on the desk, unanswered. The more recent ones had went unopened because it started to get quite obvious what they said. The pain Harry felt was not something he wanted to talk about. It was just something he had to deal with on his own. That was just how Harry Potter's raven-colored head worked. He always felt that he had to stay strong and not feel pain because so much has happened in his life. The need to pretend that everything was ok for his friends and his family was very strong because he didn't understand that they wanted him to talk about it. They feared he might lose it if he didn't talk. But, even more so, when you're close to someone, you should talk about things that upset you or make you angry. But, Harry Potter willed himself to be stronger than that.

However, he did keep one thing silent. Not only did he dream of Dumbledore's death, he also had dreams about a certain being, whom Harry had a huge desire to destroy and hurt the way he had done to so many others. Voldemort. More commonly known as he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. Yes, he still had dreams about him. But, in a way it was different. Before he had dreamt what Voldemort was thinking but since then, had stopped because he had performed occlumency when this became known. No, these dreams were much different. These were more, wishes and hopes. What happens to Voldemort in his dreams is what he, Harry, would like to see happen to him. He has watched him be tortured and suffer endlessly. Harry had found joy in these dreams. No, he isn't an evil person who wallows in others pain, but more a person who was tired of seeing the people he loved be hurt, and some killed.

The plan was made at the end of 6th year. Harry had decided he was going to destroy Voldemort once and for all. That would start with the horcrux hunt. His friends, being the loyal people they are, said they would go too and as one, would fight to the end, whether it be their end or his. However, it would not begin for 2 more weeks because they had agreed to attend Ron's brother's wedding first. In fact, Mr. Weasley would arrive in the morning to pick Harry up.

In a way, he didn't really want to go. But, he knew that he had to because he needed to be with people who cared about him. And, he had promised. It was just his hope that he would not break down while there or cause any more heartbreak or suffering to his loved ones. If he did, he didn't know whether he could handle it.

Those startlingly green eyes stared around his bedroom, thinking about all of this and taking everything in. His eyes showed all those bottled up emotions, for a person's eyes are the windows to their soul.

By now, it was almost 3 am and he knew sleep was essential, because he was leaving at 9 in the morning. He layed his head back down, in the hopes of peace and tranquility until the morning. But, that hope was very slim because Harry never, in his life, had any peace.

**A/N;; Any thoughts? Please review.**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry it's been soo long since I updated.

I've been so busy with work and junk and writing my other story that I didn't have time. I've also had a slight case of writer's block. I'm going to start writing this story again really soon though. I hope to have an update up by Wednesday or Thursday. So if I've kept you waiting, I'm very sorry. But, while you're waiting, if you're interested in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, then you should read the other story that is currently a WIP-- How We Spent 3 Days in Each Other's Bodies.

Thanks to all my loyal readers. Rock on!

-Lauren


	4. Arrival at the Burrow

A/N;; Okay, so I lied. It took a little longer to write it. But, it's here. Reviews?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"POTTER!" Harry awoke suddenly and smacked his head on the wall out of suprise. Uncle Vernon had not woke him by yelling in a long time so it came as a shock. He groggily sat up and looked at his alarm clock. **9:06 am**. He had overslept and realized Uncle Vernon must be yelling because Mr. Weasley was there.

"Potter, get your ass down here right now!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled back, irritably. He left his room and walked down the stairs, fast so Uncle Vernon didn't yell again. He walked into the living room to the sight of Uncle Vernon, purple in the face; Mr. Weasley, in horrid attempts at dressing like a Muggle; Aunt Petunia, white with shock; and Dudley, hiding behind his mom, apparetly remembering the last time Mr. Weasley had been there. It was a quite amusing scene, actually.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, trying to hide his smile.

"Hello, Harry. I suppose you didn't tell your aunt and uncle that I would be coming to get you, seeing as your uncle appeared with a bat, when I rang," Mr. Weasley said, his smile apparent.

"No, I, uh-- forgot," he replied.

"Well, get out boy! You are finally gone from us forever! Pack your bags and never return!" Uncle Vernon yelled merciless at his nephew.

"My pleasure!" Harry yelled back and ran up the stairs. He opened his closet and grabbed his trunk. Stomping around his bedroom, he grabbed his wand, schoolbooks, and other important objects in his possession. Finally, when he had his trunk packed and grabbed Hedwig's cage, he slammed the bedroom door very hard and stomped down the stairs. He put his stuff on the ground, walked over to his forsaken uncle, and yelled,"It has NOT ben a pleasure and I hope to NEVER see you again. I hate you, you horrid thing and you deserve to suffer!" With that, he grabbed his stuff and walked over to Mr. Weasley. He looked very shocked but said nothing as he Apparated, with Harry at his side.

They arrived at The Burrow and Mrs. Weasley ran over to Harry, hugging him and fussing over how thin he was, as was usual. She made him sit down and have a large breakfast, until his waistline was tight, which usually happens, when he visits the Weasleys.

"So, where are Ron and the others?" Harry asked, when he had finished eating.

"They're still asleep. Everyone is very tired because we've spent the last couple weeks, preparing for the wedding, even though it is still two weeks away. Fleur has been unbearable!" Mrs. Weasley said, angrily. Then, she softened up her tone and said, So dear, how has your summer been so far?"

"Horrid, as usual. The Dursleys were even worse towards me, because they knew it was my last summer with them," Harry replied.

"That is terrible. I really dislike those people. But just think, once you finish off at Hogwarts, you eill have a wonderful education and get a great job and you will lead a wonderful life," she said, warmly. Harry smiled slightly, but inside felt really guilty. Ron, Hermione and himself had yet to tell Mrs. Weasley that they were not going back to Hogwarts. They had made the decision at the end of the previous year that they were going to go on a quest for the remaining horcruxes and destroy Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley would not be happy about that though, because she wanted them to finish up their education. Harry felt bad, but he knew they had to wait until the right time to tell her. His thoughts dissappeared though, when he heard someone shout,"Harry! How are you, mate?" He turned around to see his freckled faced friend, Ron Weasley. He noticed that Ron had managed to grow even taller since school let out, and his trademark red hair had gotten even longer and messier.

"Hey, Ron. I'm alright. I just ate more than I have in the last three weeks, though," Harry said, laughing slightly.

"Well, that's Mum for you," Ron replied,"Mum, can I have breakfast now too?"

"Of course, Ronny dear. What would you like?"

"Pancakes." And she went off to make them. Harry got up and walked towards the living room, motioning to Ron to follow him. The sat down and Harry said,"Ron, when are we going to tell your mom that we are not going back to Hogwarts this year? She started talking to me about it and it's making me feel really guilty. She needs to know."

"I know, mate. I'll tell her this morning."

"Good." And with that they went back in the kitchen and sat down, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to finish cooking.

After she handed Ron his pancakes, he said,"They look good, Mum." Harry gave him a look, so he continued,"Look, I have to tell you something..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? If you like it, review becaudse if I don't get reviews then I just won't write anymore.


End file.
